1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to parachutes, and more particularly to a connector link used for connecting groups of parachute suspension lines to the harness via risers, as well as attaching bridle cords to canopies, such as pilot chutes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Links for connecting suspension lines to the harness via risers and bridle cords to canopies are known in the industry. Prior to links the suspension lines were sewn directly to the risers. Typically, these links require tools to install or remove the links. Often the links also required sewing to install and have knots that can slip. Conventional links also commonly use metal hardware. When using prior art links, the riser often is modified to install a snap thereon. Where the links are sewn on, they cannot be reused. Furthermore, the use of metal hardware increases the wear and tear of the connector link, and also increases the weight of the link. Additionally, the use of metal links increases the cost of the connector link. The use of metal links also causes bumps in parachute containers and riser covers and often requires a device that protects the grommets of the slider from being damaged. Accordingly what is needed in the art is a connector link for connecting a first item to a second item, such as groups of parachute suspension lines to a riser, which requires no sewing, metal hardware and which is reusable. It is therefore to the effect a resolution of the shortcomings of the prior art, that the present invention is directed.